Kingdoms of Anwyn
The Kingdoms of Anwyn The Founding of Anwyn This ancient kingdom was one of the first created by humans upon their arrival to Bil Hanna. Their Great General Aedan Mac Gabrain, sent out scouts to take the lay of the land. While they were away it was discovered that there would be no returning home, so when they returned speaking of an isolated, fertile land far away and General Gabrain made the decision to lead his people in exodus. Upon arriving at their new home he divided the people into twin semi-autonomous regions both of which bent knee to his rule. Then he got to work building cities, roads, castles, ports, places of learning, and shelters for dark days yet unseen. He protected his people from the terrors of a world unfamiliar to them, defeating many menaces, and negotiating with wisdom and integrity with others. His rule became synonymous with wisdom, justice, and leadership, and other countries, even other races, grew to admire his wisdom. Finally, in his old age, he left his people, and leaving no known heir to speak of. Folktales say he was called to one great final quest, a geas so powerful he could not resist. As he packed his horse he left words for those he would leave behind. “Rule now, my children, and rule in peace, unity, and strength. For if you do, prosperity will follow.” At first, there was talk of selecting one noble form one of the two lands to succeed the High King, but none felt they could take his place. His shoes were too big to fill and his crown too heavy. A decade passed before a noble popular and fair enough was chosen to fill the High King’s throne. However, the day would be met with folly when the King fell from his horse during his coronation parade and perished. The people began to take this as a sign. No one was worthy; the High King’s throne was to be left empty. It was soon believed that anyone unworthy to take the High King’s throne would be cursed. Others whispered that, in true time of need, the High King would come again. Instead, each Region selected a Regents Council to rule. In The West, the council rotated among the ruling Dukes every 5 years. In the East, a conclave of Clans met to elect a leader as needed. Geography of Anwyn Anwyn lies on the coast; this ocean coast defines its Northern and Eastern Borders. A sharp, impassable mountain range forms its border to the south, home to fell creatures with unknown wastelands lying beyond. Hills, rivers, and less rugged mountains mark its borders to the West. Between these borders lie the empty lands, largely unsettled, barren lands that run to the borders of the New Lands of the Empire. The Western region of Anwyn, (Albian), is the most fertile. Comprised of open terrain, ample forests, and rich hills, it is home the largest portion of Anwyn’s population. Most of these people are simple farmers, tradesmen, anglers, living in the many organized towns, cities, and villages that dot the Realm. In the Eastern Region, (Hibernia) (due to the generally more rugged terrain) the northern regions are dominated by highlands and mountains. Weather is changeable, though it tends to be somewhat warmer due to the influence of ocean currents. Settlements in these regions are sparser, and tend to be organized around large Clans. The southern regions have more rivers, plains, and feature lush vegetation due to the frequent rainfall. The inhabitants of the east are less urban than their western counterparts. Fewer large cities and castles are found in the east. Weather Anwyn receives ample rain, and during the winter, snow is very common. The Western lands are somewhat more sheltered. Though the East receives ample rain and is lush, the Western lands are more suitable to farming and far less rocky, sustaining a higher population. History of Anwyn after the founding The Kingdom faded into peaceful obscurity for some time, thanks to its remote nature. Its people lived in relative peace, though some border skirmishes developed from time to time. Occasionally raids along the coasts brought fresh influxes of populations and culture, but the nature of the Kingdom did not change for some time. Finally, to events brought great change to the Kingdom of Anwyn The Coming of the Chosen One and founding of the Knightly Orders Anwyn had no central established religious system, except for the secretive society that revered the Empress, in the aspect of the The World Mother. The revered nature, and tended to the wild places. They called themselves the Old Ones, in recent years, their faith faded in practice from Albian, but is still somewhat practiced in Hibernia. Three hundred years ago a Cult arose among the more poor and desperate, and started spreading to serfs and other lower class individuals. This following sprouted up, speaking of a Chosen one, who would unify all, and bring fairness to the oppressed, and an end to suffering. And just like that, he appeared. Moving from town to town, spending his message to the masses. Many believed that he held the Mantle of The Adjudicator: The Judge and the people called him thus. He spoke greatly of the injustice of those who were poor, and how the he would lead them to a new existence of plenty, where all their needs would be taken care of. Soon, this movement turned dark, and began to look to achieving this paradise by taking what was needed. Both sides of the realm saw a mixture of religious and civil war flare up. The leaders of this cult sought to destroy all classes above them, and seize all wealth and property for fair distribution. Voices of dissent were violently and publicly quieted. The result of this war, led to the abolition of serfdom, many reforms of noble powers, and other changes. When the movement finally reached the Regent council’s capital city of Badden, an old man exited the council chambers to meet the revolutionaries. Clenching a fat roll of burning stinkleaf in his teeth, he declared Chosen one, not to be the Judge, but in fact the Mob (the reverse of the Adjudicator) and dared the man to refute. But the Mob, found it could not lie in the face of this man. Old and bent, leaning heavily on his cane. The Mob motioned for it’s followers to attack the old man, but none could move. The old man simply walked forward and lifted his cane and with a single stroke, faster than eye could see skewed the Mob through the chest. The Mob staggered back, recognition in his eyes and said, “This wasn’t my fault, it is what the people wanted.” To which the old man replied, “No snowflake in an avalanche ever feels responsible.” No one ever learned The Mob’s actual name. But the Mob, knew the old man. Saint George of Berns, the Ascendant of Oblivion, known as the Ferryman, slowly walked through the crowd, and started his long journey back to the Necropolis of Myr. As a result, the Nobles (especially in Albian) sought to see no such thing occurred again. Many reforms were put in place to curb the worst abuses. Duty to the people became not just words, but a necessity to holding power. New orders of Knights were created, to see to it that real Justice prevailed, that the needs of the people were seen to, that charity and mercy were given when needed, and that people would not turn to a false promise of salvation again. Many written limits on noble power were codified into law, agreed upon by assembled councils of all nobles in Anwyn, with guarantees of certain rights, and establishment of courts of low justice, while reserving high justice for the nobility. A strong bias against overzealous spirituality developed, especially in the nobility. While personal religious beliefs were not discouraged, they were to be kept just that, personal. Nobles in all of Anwyn were reminded of their obligation to adhere to ideals of their legendary high king. Those who abused their titles and privilege would soon find themselves challenged by questing knights, and brought to face trial by combat. The Knights of Anwyn The Knightly Orders are secular in nature, devoted to a chivalric code of virtues and honor. Knowledge, learning, reasoned thinking are values to be praised, not fanatical zealotry. While in the eastern areas this took form in different means (individualized learning, poetry, music), the belief in personal honor, loyalty, and duty to clan and family became hallmarks of not just nobles, but in all aspects of society. The Knightly orders are not a branch of government; they are independent organizations, but are supported by both the nobility and the common folk. Membership is open not just to nobles, but by those who show bravery in deed and in character. These orders do not pledge loyalty to any religious cause or power; at most, many note their devotion to studying or pursuing the great enigma. These orders, in times of need, will take to the field in battle for Anwyn itself. While some Knights may serve a particular noble, a Knight of one of the Orders serves the Kingdom of Anwyn itself. Appearance The Knights of Anwyn are fond of paneled surcoats and helmets. Armor is shiny and very visible. Chain armor is also very common. Hibernians often wear kilts and various forms of plaid. They are fond of loose fitting earth tone colors. The bulk of the military dresses like New Empire Hoplites, but normally with paneled clothing and brighter colors of Albian, or Plaids and earth tones for Hibernians. Invasion of the Eternal Empire These developments stood Anwyn in good stead for what came next: the invasion by the Empire. The sudden onslaught came just years after a harsh winter and plague had weakened the Kingdom. For too long had Anwyn relied on distance to protect them. The Old Empire had the resources to reach Anwyn, and stories of its bountiful lands had not been forgotten. Western Albian fell, its territory less defensible in the surprise assault. The Eastern regions were more difficult. The terrain was more rugged, and the forces there faded into the forests and mountains, only to emerge using secret ways known to the Old Ones to attack by surprise. They fought a war of bloody attrition for decades. In Albian, peace was made, and cooperation seemed to flourish. Sons of nobles and knights studied in the finest of the Empire’s schools. Still, the need for a sustained military presence in the East required more development. The network of roads in Anywn was substantially increased and improved, along with vast improvements to the ancient ports on the coast. The skilled Ambassadors from Anywn to the Senate managed to secure investments and development in the Western Kingdom and under the Empire’s rule. There was prosperity, for a generations. In the end, it was a disaster. The Empire escalated their war of conquest against the Draconic Theocracies and spent huge amounts of money, lost large numbers of troops, spent even more to develop regions closer to the front. Money poured out of Anywn. Taxes in Anywn went from reasonable to confiscatory. Soon, there were rebels in the forest and the hills became rife with bandits. They always struck where it was least expected. Entire villages would be taken overnight, apparently wiped out. (In the end, it turned out they were just relocating to the East, temporarily). The Empire cut off support to Anywyn during an attempt to conquer another area. The garrisons were ordered to build a wall between the Western and Eastern regions, then told to endure until relief could be sent, taking what they needed from the populace of Albian. Unfortunately, for the Empire, the garrison units there had been stationed for decades. Most had family, and had become to see themselves as residents of Anywn. After the death of the Emperor, Albain declared their independence. Immediately, before he could even be crowned, the Emperor’s youngest child, Apis, marched forward with the Legion he had been training with, to retake Albain for the Empire. This force was greeted with a rude surprise. They were greeted by the massed might of Albian, organized around new heavy cavalry units of the Knightly Orders supported by the very garrison they left, plus the Clans and armies of the east. All were well organized and equipped, having traveled on roads the Empire had built, each led by generals the empire had trained, organized by officers sergeants, and centurions who had served with the Legions, wielding weapons and armor produced in foundries paid for by funds from the Empire. They saw siege engines and weapons surpassing those to be found in the empire. The quality of steel, the design of the armor decades ahead of the stagnant designs of the Empire, thanks to the ever inquisitive minds of the Knightly Orders. The Empire’s army was not just defeated, it was humiliated. The message returned from the Kingdom of Anwyn to the Empire, announcing its thanks for their investments, and promising a similar welcome to the next army they sent was the first defeat the Empire had known in centuries, the first conquest to ever regain its independence. This would be the seed of the civil war in the empire. And, for the people of Anwyn, it was a reminder that unified, they were strong. Anwyn Today Travelers from Anwyn are more common now. An interest in the world has been awakened. Questing Knights travel through Bil Hanna, seeking knowledge, or the Great Enigma. Clan warriors seek family members captured and taken to the Empire. Others have decided the leave the confines of Anwyn, to seek adventure and fame. However, in timeless Anwyn itself, the people await. The Throne sits empty. They await their Once and Future King.